The present application relates to a battery unit, particularly, a battery unit that has high energy density and is resistant to external stress.
In the related art, development of more safe and high convenient battery unit is expected as an important point toward the spread of electric motor vehicles or a smart grid.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-105058 discloses an assembled battery that can be effectively assembled and can safely perform the wiring operation.